From a book by Rainee Simons, "Optical Control of Microwave Devices", Artech House, Chapter 10.5, "Direct Optical Injection-Locking and Tuning of CW Oscillators", a microwave oscillator is known whose frequency is stabilized by optoelectronic means. The technique used to do this is called "injection locking". It permits frequency stabilization by all-optical means.